


Super Siblings (Revamped)

by Ineonkat



Category: Multi-Fandom, The Pals, VenturianTale
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, revamp, super siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineonkat/pseuds/Ineonkat
Summary: (Will fix this soon)The frye family Jordan,Cierra,Isaac and Bethany gain superpowers after A last minute non-plan camping trip and weird things began to happen.





	1. From Fireworks to crystals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Revamp of a book i have on Wattpad.
> 
> Here is the link, warning it’s terrible xD  
https://my.w.tt/hptM92f4N0

**Jordan’s POV.**

Mom comes down the stairs and said "ok I'm leaving!" and with that my siblings and I run to our mom.

"Mom are you sure you want us to go without you?" I asked.

"You know I have to go, Jordan. I promised my friend Kathy that I’d take her to her doctor’s appointment and she lives far away so by the time I get back you would've missed the fireworks show. I know that you've been waiting to see the show all year!" She replied.

Mom is right i do really want to see the fireworks. 

Mom smiled and grabbed me and my siblings and hugged us close as she prayed; “Dear Heavenly Father, I praise you for such wonderful children who care more about others than themselves. I pray that they will be safe on their way to the show and back home. In Jesus name, amen." 

Mom finished praying over us and gave us all one last hug and then left.

After a few hours of packing supplies for a picnic and loading the car we headed to the show. 

At this time I've been driving for awhile. 

The ride to the show is a bit long but it’s worth it.

I’m honestly bored out of my mind right now but at least my siblings are finding things to keep them occupied.

Isaac is doing a Rubik's cube puzzle again, he has undone it and re-done it for the fifth time already. 

Cierra fell asleep despite my horrible driving 

and Bethany's drawing the thumbnail for our next video that are in the process of doing.

It’s starting to get dark, I’m starting to wonder why we hadn’t arrived yet. Usually it only takes about 10 minutes to get there, but yet it's been a half an hour and are still not there yet! It’s quite strange, normally this area would look familiar, but this time we are in the middle of no where and all that is around us is just a crappy dirt road and lots of tall trees. We are NOT in the right place. I’m starting to realize that my siblings are picking up on how incredibly lost we actually are.

"Jordan?" said Cierra sleepily, “where are we?”

"A road, duh." I say

"No.. Where are we EXACTLY? Is this some kind of shortcut or something?" She replies , slightly irritated. 

"I was pretty sure that this is the way mom always goes....” I say, looking around kinda confused.

“Well I remember there being a ROAD, JORDAN!!!” Isaac says, starting to raise his voice.

“Well geez, I’m sorry I have the habit of doing the exact opposite of what the gps says!” I yell.

“But isn’t the point of the gps to tell you where to go!?!?” Bethany says, raising her voice.

“Well I don’t like the bossy gps woman telling me what to do!!! It reminds me of an ex girlfriend I had, always telling me what to do.” I say, shaking my head.

I then hear an angry growl from the backseat coming from Cierra 

I sigh, “fine I’ll just turn around, and try and get out of here.”

Isaac looks over at me, glaring, “it’s a bit too late for that, don’t you think so Jordan? By the time we get out of this mess we would've missed the entire thing! This is all YOUR fault Jordan!!”

The van turns off but I was too angry to notice it at first, I angrily turn back on the car engine, only to hear nothing. 

I try yet again to start the car, 

Nothing. 

I figure, well maybe third times a charm,

I turn the key again,

Nothing

But this time black smoke starts to pour out of the engine.

Everyone in the car groans loudly in annoyance. “Ok Isaac, you need to help me figure out what the heck is wrong with this stupid thing.” I say, begrudgingly getting out of my seat.

Isaac sighs in response, but gets out of his seat to try and help.

We both walk around to the front of the van and open the hood, only for more black smoke to pour out, causing the both of us to back up in a coughing fit.

Once the smoke clears a bit, Isaac and I are check the engine to make sure everything looks right, and oddly enough everything looks fine.... 

I glance over at my younger brother with a confused look on my face and he returns the look. 

Bethany gets out of the car to stretch and then comes to check out what we’re doing and somehow Cierra falls back asleep. 

Still confused, Isaac and I continue to check out the engine, and then we see it,

A blank

Clear

Crystal

Why is it here? How did it get here? 

But before I even have a chance to say anything, I see in slow motion Isaac reaching out and grabbing this blank crystal out of the car engine and before I can even say a word the car starts to shake and then the entire engine explodes blowing Bethany, Isaac and I far back and us hitting the trees and blacking out......

After awhile I wake up, not knowing where I am or what happened. Everything around me was dark. After my vision clears, I see that I’m still in the forest that we got lost in earlier. 

Once I regain my senses, I get up to try and figure out where my siblings ended up in the explosion, I know Bethany and Isaac were with me when the explosion happened, but I’m not sure where they are now. 

The only thing I can think of to do is to pray, “God, please help me find my siblings so I can make sure that their ok, amen.” 

After I pray I immediately feel a calming wave of peace wash over me, and I feel determined to find my siblings. I pull out my phone and turn on the flashlight, yelling for my siblings, hoping that they’ll possibly respond to me. There was no signal on my phone so they only thing I could really use it for was a flashlight. 

I continued yelling for my siblings for what seemed like forever, until I finally heard a response! 

Isaac!

“Jordan?” A quiet voice from the forest called out my name, “I can’t see anything...”

“I’m coming Isaac, hold on just a bit longer...” I replied.

I search around for a bit until I finally find my younger brother. As I walk up to him I notice that something is wrong, he’s holding his leg like he’s in pain...

“What happened?” I ask hesitantly.

Isaac removes his hand revealing his leg and I see a large gash in cut into him. 

I take off my jacket that was tied around my waist and tie it tightly around his leg to try and stop the bleeding. 

A bright light starts to move closer to us, and I look up to see who it might be.

“Jordan? Isaac?” The voice asks.

“Beth? Is that you?” I reply

“Yeah..” the voice replies softly, “Are you two ok?”

“Yeah, we’re both ok. Isaac’s leg is bleeding pretty bad, but I managed to stop the bleeding... for now.” I say back.

I expect to see my other sister Cierra right beside Bethany, but I didn’t see her....

“Uh, where’s Cierra?” I ask hesitantly..

“I thought she was with you guys!” Bethany says, the anxiety growing in her voice, “The last time I saw her she was asleep in the van....”

My heart drops, all the peace I felt before immediately faded away.. is Cierra dead..? I dare even let the thought cross my mind. We need to get Isaac to safety first, I can’t let myself loose another sibling. 

We manage to make our way back to our burnt and blackened van, only to find Cierra no where to be seen. Our worst fears have come true, and this is all my fault. I feel absolutely horrible, why did I have mess this all up, how am I going to tell mom? 

Millions of thoughts race through my head, but one big one remains, 

This 

Is

All

My

Fault


	2. Not what i was looking for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proof read by Sammiesketches on Instagram

**Jordan’s POV**

  
I walk solemnly down the isle of the church on a cold Friday morning, I dare not to come any closer to the coffin in fear of bursting into tears. Isaac and Bethany are sitting together, the both of them crying... I want to go and stand by them, but I can’t move. I feel frozen in place, fear and anxiety take over. 

How could I let this happen? 

I feel so guilty.

I was the one who was in charge, it should of been me who died, not her.

She had so much left to live for.

~~~~

Isaac snaps his fingers in front of my face snapping me back into reality, I sit there not knowing what to do or say, still in shock from my daydream.

It’s been a few hours since Cierra went missing, and she could be fine for all we know.

But I just can’t help but worry.

I was supposed to be responsible for her, how could I of let this happen.

Isaac looks at me, sensing my anxious aura I’m giving off, “Jordan? Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m ok..” I lied.

I know I shouldn’t be lying to my little brother like this, but I don’t want to worry him.

Isaac sat down beside me trying to comfort me as we waited for Bethany to come back with the report of whether she had found Cierra yet. 

“We’re going to find her, I know we will.” Isaac said, trying to be hopeful and trying to turn my thoughts away from my worries.

Bethany walked back to Isaac and I with a report of what she found;

“Nothing... there’s no sign of her anywhere..” Bethany says, her voice breaking as a few tears escape from her eyes.

I glance back over at my sister, “Beth, you should take a break and eat something, you’ve been searching for hours.”

Bethany looks at me with a sad look on her face, “Alright.. keep us updated Jor..”

I walk deeper into the forest shining my flashlight around hoping to find my sister, despite the chances seeming slim.

~~~~~~~

Chapter 4 pt 2

  
  
  


I have been walking for 3 hours now.

The forest feels like it goes on forever, I pull out my phone from my pocket to check the time and it’s now 1am, I guess I should probably be heading back...

“Jordan..” A voice calls my name from somewhere in the distance. 

“Cierra? Is that you?” I ask hesitantly.

“Jordan..” the voice says again. 

At this point I’m pretty sure I’m just going insane, I started to walk backwards for fear that it was a murderer and not my sister, like I had hoped it might be.

“JORDAN!!” The voice screamed at me.

I jump backward and I want to run back to Isaac and Bethany, but somehow I’m not even able to move. 

Then a bright blue light floats towards me, blinding me temporarily. 

I look at the light with confusion wondering what the heck it is and why it knows my name.

“Jordan, you need to follow me. We don’t have much time.” The voice told me.

I looked at it still confused, but then I feel my feet walking and following it, AGAINST MY WILL!!! Out of pure instinct I grab onto a tree for dear life, thinking that this thing is taking me to my doom.

“Jordan.... what are you doing!?” It said, sounding quite irritated with me.

“Well I’m definitely not coming with you that’s for sure!” I yell at it, my heart rate picking up and the anxious feeling growing in my chest.

It sighs, “fine, if you want to play hard, then we’ll play hard!”

The blue glowing thing then tripled in size and came closer to me until it completely absorbed me.

Everything turned blue and I blacked out...


End file.
